


Happy Birthday To You

by afteriwake



Series: A Little Holmes [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:05:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Sherlock’s birthday, and she finds herself offering up something she hadn’t planned as a present: herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday To You

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like all I’ve been writing is sexy timez lately, but this was much easier to write than I had thought it would be.

His birthday rolled around five days later. All she had told him to bring was his coat in case it got cold later, and she told him to dress more casually because it was a bit of a hike. He remembered that she had wanted to see him in denim trousers so he had purchased a pair and wore them along with a plain T-shirt. She had looked at him very appreciatively when she arrived at his flat promptly at nine in the morning to collect him. The weather had looked promising, and she told him she had planned to take him somewhere that was special to her.

They drove out into the country, chatting easily as they made their way to their destination. It looked unfamiliar to him, but he supposed since he preferred the city more all of it would. It was about two hours later that she pulled off onto a little used road and drove perhaps a mile down it before parking the car. The sun had decided to make an appearance, and when they got out and as she picked up a basket, a blanket and a bag from her trunk they were bathed in sunlight as they walked. They made their way up a large hill and then down the other side, and Sherlock saw a lake there.

“My father used to bring me out here when I was young, me and my brother. He knows the owners of this property and so they’d let us go camping whenever we felt like it. I learned how to swim here, and I have many other memories from this place,” she said. They made their way down to the shore and she spread out the blanket, and they made themselves comfortable. “You’re the first person I’ve brought here.”

“I’m honored,” he said with a slight grin.

“I figured I would give you your gifts first,” she said. “We won’t be here all day, I promise, but I thought you might like to open them before we eat.”

“I would love to,” he said with a nod. She handed him the bag and he saw three wrapped presents in there. One he deduced was probably a new watch but the other two were unknown. He opened the one he thought was a watch first and was not surprised to find out that was exactly what it was. It was nowhere near as expensive as the one Irene had sent him but it would suit him better. He put it on his wrist before opening the next gift. It turned out to be a very old book on pirate lore, and he fingered the old leather for a moment before setting it aside.

The last present was also a surprise. It was a video camera, and a very nice one at that. He looked at her for a moment. “I noticed you didn’t have any videos of Abigail, and I thought you might want to start videotaping her. This saves the things you record as digital files, but it will also plug into a TV so you can watch them on a larger screen.”

“That is a most thoughtful gift,” he said, leaning over and kissing her softly. He may have intended the kiss to be brief, but she reached up and touched his face and he found himself deepening it, only pulling away when he needed to breathe. When they pulled away he rested his forehead against hers. “If we’re not careful we may get carried away, and the rest of your plans will go awry.”

She chuckled slightly. “If it doesn’t all go according to plan then it’s all right.”

“Then may I kiss you again?” he asked, caressing her cheek.

“I would like that very much,” she said with just the barest of nods. He kissed her again, more tenderly this time, and she slid her arms around his neck. He put an arm around her and pulled her closer, to the point where she was almost in his lap, and she changed her position slightly and deepened the kiss again. This time when she pulled away she was breathing heavily. “I almost wish we were somewhere else right now,” she said quietly.

“Do you think we would have privacy here?” he asked.

She nodded. “We should. The owners are out of town but I got permission to be here. And no one else comes out this way.”

He pulled away slightly and looked at her. “Just how far are you willing to go?”

“I’m not sure,” she said, licking her lips. “I think I might be ready to move things forward, but I hadn’t planned on it.”

“Neither had I,” he said. “But I know when I kiss you it gets harder to stop.”

“I feel the same way,” she said with a slight smile, taking a finger and tracing his lips slightly. “When we ended our date two nights ago I almost suggested you come back to my place for a bit, but then John called and you had to go home.”

“I know. I would have liked to stay out with you longer. I enjoy your company and I miss you when you’re not there.”

Her eyes brightened. “You actually miss me?”

He nodded, grasping the hand that was touching his face and holding it tightly. “I do. And I often wonder things, when I’m trying to sleep at night.”

“Such as?”

“I wonder what it would be like to spend the night with you, to share a bed with you. Even if nothing happened, I am starting to find I am not enjoying spending each night in bed alone.”

“Maybe you can stay over tonight,” she said quietly. He looked at her intently. “I’m starting to hate sleeping alone as well.”

“If John doesn’t mind watching Abigail through the night, I’ll stay,” he said, using his thumb to caress the palm of her hand he held.

A wide smile blossomed on her face. “That would be very nice,” she said.

He used his other hand to pull her in close again and he kissed her. She pulled her hand free from his grasp and framed his face with her hands, and after a few moments he lowered her onto her back as he hovered over her, continuing to kiss her. She moved her hands to his shoulders and then down to his arms. He pulled away from the kiss slightly. “Do I have your permission to take things farther?” he asked, his voice slightly husky.

She nodded. “Yes. I’ve never done this before, though. I mean, out in a place like this.”

“I haven’t either,” he said with a slight smile. “I say we just let things follow whatever course they might lead.”

“All right,” she said. He leaned in and this time he kissed her neck, and she tilted her head back to give him more access. He nipped at her pulse point and she shuddered slightly. Then he pulled away to begin unbuttoning her shirt. He got it halfway done before he leaned in again, letting his lips press a line of kisses towards the valley of her breasts. He finished unbuttoning the shirt as he moved lower and he pulled away to push it apart. She sat up and got it off, leaving her in her bra. While she was sitting up he reached around and undid her bra, and then he pulled it off of her, leaving her bare to the waist.

“You look magnificent,” he said softly, and she blushed in response. He responded by kissing her again, a deep and passionate kiss, and he let one hand trail along her bare skin. She retaliated by reaching for the hem of his shirt and pulling up slightly. He pulled away long enough to pull it over his head and then he came to her again, bare flesh against bare flesh. She moved her hands to his back, running her hands up and down, feeling the sleek muscles beneath his skin. He moved away from her lips and made his way lower, nipping at her skin slightly as he did. When his mouth latched over one of her breasts and he bit her nipple gently she dug her nails into his back as she arched up. He pulled away and looked at her. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“No, that felt wonderful,” she said with a grin. “Please, don’t stop.”

His face quirked into a slight smile and he moved to her other breast, biting there as well. She shut her eyes and let her hands drift up slightly as he began to make his way lower. He got to the waistband of her trousers and pulled away, unbuttoning the button and lowering the zipper. She lifted her hips up and he peeled her trousers off of her. When they were off he went for her knickers and slowly pulled those off of her as well, leaving her completely naked. She had thought she might feel self-conscious, but as he pressed a kiss to her inner thigh she felt nothing short of sexy.

He made his way up higher and she waited in anticipation to see what he would do. He positioned himself between her legs and then she felt his tongue on her, and she gasped. She’d had sex before, but no one she’d been with had done this. He teased her with his tongue and soon added a finger, then two, inserting them and pulling them out slowly all while his tongue continued to tease. She felt tension build in her and he seemed to realize that, quickening the pace of his fingers. Finally when she thought she wouldn’t be able to stand the torture any longer he pressed her clitoris and she nearly screamed in pleasure as she came.

He only pulled away when the shuddering stopped, and he quickly shed his own trousers and pants. He positioned himself at her entrance and she spread her legs wider. He slowly eased himself inside her and she was almost worried he wouldn’t fit, but the sensation of being filled was undeniably pleasing. She gripped him tight between her thighs and dug her nails into his shoulders as he pulled out of her and then moved back inside. He started to build a rhythm, and soon enough she was hanging on for dear life as the tension began to build again. She moved her hands to the back of his head and pulled him in for a kiss, tasting herself on his lips. She came much faster this time and he swallowed up the moan she let out in the kiss before coming himself.

They laid there entwined for a few moments, the sunlight shining down on them. She had never done anything so wanton before, but this had felt right and had probably been the best sex she’d ever had if she was going to be completely honest. “That was incredible,” she breathed out.

“When I was younger I had my share of experiences, and I learned what women like,” he said quietly, his mouth close to her ear. “Though I will admit this is my first time having sex in such a public place.”

“Me too,” she said. “But it felt…right.”

“Yes, it did,” he said, lifting his head up to look at her. She touched his face and pulled him in for another kiss, a softer one this time, one that wasn’t as fervently needy. He kissed her for a few moments before he slowly began untangling himself from her. He didn’t pull too far away, though, hovering over her and letting a hand run down her side. “It was unexpected, but for a first time it went quite well.”

“I almost want to scrap the rest of my plans and just take you home with me for the rest of the day,” she said with a grin.

“I would not be adverse to that,” he replied. “We should probably clean ourselves up first and get dressed.”

“Yeah,” she said with a nod. He pulled away from her, and she got the napkins out from the blanket and gave him some, taking the rest and cleaning herself up as best she could. Then they began to get dressed again, and after that they headed towards the car. There was a sense of anticipation as they drove back to London and relative silence on the ride back, the exception being Sherlock calling John to ask if he would take care of Abigail throughout the night. By the time they got back to her place she was so eager she thought she might burst. But she calmly let them in and then she set about putting the food away. He helped her and when they were done a sort of nervousness set in. “So, now what?” she asked.

He stepped closer to her, putting an arm around her waist and bringing her close. “I suppose I should kiss you first,” he said with a slow smile.

“That would be nice,” she said with a grin of her own, putting her arms around his neck. He kissed her then, a slow and thorough kiss, and after a few moments she began slowly backing them in the direction of her bedroom. She knew her way well enough to lead him there quickly, and she reached behind her to open the door before she was backed into it. It was still early in the afternoon and the sunlight was streaming in through the windows. She backed them towards the bed, turning them in the process, and the backs of his knees hit the bed after a moment.

She pulled her arms from around his neck and pushed at him gently so that he sat on the bed. He sat on the edge and she straddled him, kissing him again. He wrapped his arms around her, tangling one hand in her hair and letting the other glide up and down her back. She deepened the kiss and she felt his hands move from her back and hair around to the front, where he began undoing the buttons. She reached for the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up, and they broke the kiss long enough to get their shirts off. He put his hands back around her back and quickly undid her bra, and she pulled back slightly and pulled it off.

When she came back to him she used her body to push him down onto the bed. When he was flat on his back she pulled away from the kiss, bound and determined to give back what she had gotten earlier. She moved her lips to his jawline, then made her way down to his neck. She nipped at his pulse point and when she felt him shudder she grinned against his skin. “You can bite harder,” he murmured as she moved lower. “I don’t mind pain.”

“All right,” she said as she lifted her head up. She moved back to his neck and bit harder and she felt him tighten his hold on her. She made her way lower again and bit harder this time, though not hard enough to leave teeth marks. He sucked in a breath when she got to his stomach, and then she pulled away to get his trousers off. He helped her, and while she was standing she stripped down herself, doing it slowly as he watched, his gaze appreciative. When she was naked she went back over to him and he sat up, pulling her close. She straddled him again, taking a moment to position herself, then she lowered her body onto his erection as he moved his lips to her neck and bit down slightly. She gasped but began to move on him, going up and down with a quickening pace as he kept his hands on her hips. When she would go down he would push her down so that he completely filled her, and he was going deeper than he had the first time.

She quickly built up more speed, writhing slightly as the tension began to build again. Finally he reached between them and pressed her clit in just the right way, and this time she gasped as she came, the sound echoing in the room. As she tightened around him he moved both hands to her hips and held her still as he thrust up, coming at the same time. By the time she stopped she was spent, and she sagged against him slightly, but not before she kissed him, a leisurely kiss that showed she was sated. They stayed locked together for a few moments as she recovered, and then she pulled away slightly and looked at him. “That was probably better than the first time,” she said, a grin on her face.

“I aim to please, though you seemed to be in control this time,” he said, placing a kiss on her shoulder. “I don’t normally give up control, but with you I may have to do it more often.”

“I like the idea of being in charge every once in a while,” she said with a chuckle. “It makes me feel special that you did give up control for me.”

“It should.” He moved a hand up to her hair and tangled his fingers in it. “I suppose this time we can do a more adequate job cleaning up after ourselves.”

“A shower and a nap sound like very good ideas right now,” she mused, looking at him. “I would like it if you’d join me for both.”

“I had intended on it,” he said with a grin. 

She leaned in and kissed him again. “I hope you’re enjoying your birthday this year,” she murmured against his lips when she was done.

“More than you could possibly know,” he said back.

She grinned wider before she moved off of him and headed to the door of her bedroom. “I’ll go start the shower then,” she said. As she walked to the bathroom she realized she must have had the stupidest grin on her face, but she didn’t care. This was the best day she’d had in quite a long time, and it wasn’t close to over yet.


End file.
